


The One That I Want

by ElisabethMonroe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Grease - Freeform, High School, M/M, Musical, Musicals, Pinning!Alex, Theater - Freeform, musical theater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethMonroe/pseuds/ElisabethMonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situated in a new school, Alex joins the theater club, following in his own parents footsteps. When given the opportunity to try out for Grease, only his father's favorite musical of all time, Alex jumps on the chance. However, family lineage isn't the only reason he joins. There's a certain quick witted, smart mouthed, curly haired genius behind his motives too and, God, would Alex like to see that hair slicked back in grease with a curl down his forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Casting Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know almost nothing of the inner workings of musical theater. I'm in a regular high school theater production myself so if anything's different, feel free to tell me. Also, if I mess up Grease, tell me. I will die of shame, but that's okay, so long as I fix it first.
> 
> This first chapter is actually an RP I had. My partner did not have an Tumblr that I could link to you guys, but this kick ass Sebastian is out there. They really made my night and I actually got inspired for this by this RP.
> 
> If you see links in my story, click them! None of them lead to, like, nasty dirty things, promise. The two in this one are simply of two different boys and no clothes are missing or anything. I'll tag anything not safe for work if it comes to that. Probably not though.
> 
> As always, comments, suggestions, concerns, grammatical error fixtures are all welcome down in the doobly do and I love getting told that I screwed up somewhere because I won't make the same mistake again!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Hey, so, Dad, I found this in an old yearbook in the library. -AMM [ImgAttch:_ [ _https://24.media.tumblr.com/9ff4a51a38d5980ca1a734774ff9e73b/tumblr_n6cuzfgciT1rq5h24o1_500.jpg_ ](https://24.media.tumblr.com/9ff4a51a38d5980ca1a734774ff9e73b/tumblr_n6cuzfgciT1rq5h24o1_500.jpg) _]_

 

_Oh, God. -SM_

 

_I'm sending it to Jim. -AMM_

 

_You will do no such thing, young man! -SM_

 

_Mmmm. Too late. -AMM_

_I didn't know you went to this school. -AMM_

 

_It's the whole reason we sent you there. -SM_

_I didn't know. I thought you just picked your favorite from a list or something. -SM_

_You should know nothing with Jim is ever that random. -SM_

 

_Is Moran a common name? None of my teachers have mentioned knowing/teaching/going here with you. -AMM_

 

_I wasn't the most popular guy. -SM_

 

_I can't imagine you not being memorable. -AMM_

 

_Yes, well, I wasn't always this majestic creature I am now. -SM_

 

_Majestic is a word, yes. -AMM_

_Do you remember this picutre being taken? -AMM_

 

_Oh, shut the fuck up. Yeah, I do. I was just out of detention. -SM_

 

_What were you in detention for? -AMM_

 

_Smoking in the halls, and tripping someone over a teacher, I think. -SM_

 

_Did you want to fuck or kill the person behind the camera because I think I've only ever seen you look at Jim like that. -AMM_

 

_You're right. I ever only look at Jim like that. -SM_

 

_He took the picture?! -AMM_

_He went here too?! -AMM_

 

_He was a little floppy haired twig at the time, but yeah. -SM_

 

_I've got to find pictures. -AMM_

 

_There may be a few. He was in the drama club. -SM_

 

_Are you serious? -AMM_

 

_Where the fuck do you thing he got his dramatics from? -SM_

 

_Born with it. -AMM_

 

_Sure, but he developed it doing Hamlet and Romeo &Juliet. -SM_

 

_He was in Romeo and Juliet? Who'd he play? Did you have camera recorders back then? -AMM_

 

_No recordings, sorry. He was the gayest Romeo of all time. But the most memorable performance was Rent. -SM_

 

_Who'd he play in that? -AMM_

 

_Angel. I was Roger. -SM_

 

_There's got to be a recording of that in the school. -AMM_

 

 _I still have photos. Jim looks_ good _in drag. -SM_

 

_Mmmm. -AMM_

_Is this him? -AMM [ImgAttch:_ [ _http://24.media.tumblr.com/65a01b60287ddf9e4d7e3f5acdd9ef6b/tumblr_mjtrntgUS81qmcif3o1_r1_500.png_ ](http://24.media.tumblr.com/65a01b60287ddf9e4d7e3f5acdd9ef6b/tumblr_mjtrntgUS81qmcif3o1_r1_500.png) _}_

 

_Yes! Oh, I miss those days. -SM_

 

_I can't believe you knew each other in high school. -AMM_

 

_We go way back. -SM_

 

_How far? -AMM_

 

_We met when Jim was 13. -SM_

 

_Wow. -AMM_

 

_Yeah. He was in a bit of trouble, I helped out. -SM_

 

_Awww. -AMM_

 

_He killed a guy and needed help with the body. Not very adorable. -SM_

 

_Damn. I thought you saved him from bullies or something. -AMM_

 

_He could save himself from that, believe me. -SM_

 

_I do. -AMM_

 

_It's weird we never told you how we met before. -SM_

 

_Jim always just said it wasn't important and I never asked you. -AMM_

 

_How did you think we'd met? -SM_

 

_I figured he hired you or something. Not fucking junior high. -AMM_

 

_Appearances are deceiving, eh? He did hire me, after I came back from Iraq. -SM_

 

_I missed that part. -AMM_

_Did you stay together while you were deployed? -AMM_

 

_We weren't together before I was deployed. There was...tension. But he wanted to do his consulting thing, I wanted to go to the army. He found me immediately when I returned. -SM_

 

_You played Angel and Roger and didn't jump on that? -AMM_

 

_Again: I wasn't the majestic creature I am today and Jim certainly wasn't as confident. -SM_

 

_That's just weird to think about. -AMM_

_You can sing, though? -AMM_

_The both of you? -AMM_

 

_Of course, or we wouldn’t be in Rent. -SM_

 

_Well, I mean, I know he sang me those Gaelic lullabies and things and I know you sing under your breath but to think of 17 year old you singing to an auditorium? Ridiculous. -AMM_

 

_He wasn't always scary and dramatic. He was a talented, shy, extremely brilliant kid who took revenge very seriously. And I was just...I had a guitar. And you saw that photo. Is it that hard picturing me singing Led Zeppelin? -SM_

 

_Haha, no, but Broadway? Yes. -AMM_

 

_It just happened once, don't start picturing me tap dancing and doing jazz hands and shit. -SM_

 

_Too late. -AMM_

 

_Fuck you, Lex. -SM_

 

_Mmm, rather not. -AMM_

_Incest and whatnot. -AMM_

_I think I'm going to try out for the production then. -AMM_

 

_They're doing Rent again? -SM_

 

_They're doing four different shows over the year. -AMM_

_I don't know what all. I think Grease is one. -AMM_

 

_Holy shit, Jim's going to freak out. -SM_

 

_I know. I really want a part. -AMM_

 

_I think you should go for it. Anyone you fancy in the play? -SM_

 

_What? No. Of course not. -AMM_

 

_You sure? The whole reason I tried out for Rent was Jim. -SM_

 

_There is one boy... -AMM_

 

_Tell me everything. -SM_

 

_He's fucking kicking my arse in Biology which never happens and the way he writes is to die for and he's so fucking funny and he chews on his lip all the time and his hair is this wild mane of curls and he's never not touching them and he's gorgeous, but in a bookish kind of way and he's just really really great and he'd look so fucking hot as Danny. -AMM_

 

_Holy crap, dude. You're really elbow deep in this. -SM_

 

_I know. I'm so fucking screwed because he hates me, I think. -AMM_

 

_Why do you think that? -SM_

 

_Because I mouthed off to a teacher and he bitched me out about respect. -AMM_

 

_Well, my son, Jim punched me in the mouth the first time we talked because I called him a pipsqueak. We're married now. -SM_

 

_That is comforting. -AMM_

_I think I'm going for the roll of Kenickie. -AMM_

 

_You should. You can borrow my old leather jacket. -SM_

 

_Really?! -AMM_

 

_Yes. -SM_

 

_Fantastic. Of course, I have to get the part first but I'm very good at talking with my mouth full and sucking hickies onto people's necks. -AMM_

 

_I'm your father, I really shouldn't know that. -SM_

 

_Mmm, well, now you do. -AMM_

 

_Shut up and go get this boy. -SM_

 

_Yes, sir. -AMM_

 

_That's my son. -SM_

 

_Love you, Dad. -AMM_

 

_Love you too, Alex. -SM_

 


	2. Try Outs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the wait. I honestly got discouraged with this fic because word closed out of it twice and I lost a good page of progress both times. Then my computer started acting like a dick and the mouse pad doesn't work and the cracks in the screen are getting worse so it's screwing the the touch receptors. Also, I ran into an issue with what Hamish's try out song was going to be and you'll see how well that ended up. On top of all of this, school was ending and I'm looking for a job and dealing with the moronic business world. (My applications have been ignored and lost in different locations and I'm considering just not getting a freaking job and figuring out how to live without money) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I should be updating more regularly from now on since it's summer and the place I'm probably going to get hired doesn't give an individual person a lot of hours.

Alex slunk down in the back of the large auditorium, watching a girl on stage butcher ‘I Dreamed a Dream’. He vaguely wondered why you would choose such a difficult song for your try outs, but, hey, different strokes. It was a Wednesday and it was afterschool and he was nervous. Really nervous. He still hadn’t told Jim he was trying out yet. He wanted to make sure he had the part first. He hadn’t seen Hamish around, which was weird because, according to his one and only friend, by default, Ian Adler, Hamish Holmes never really left the auditorium.

The blond was suddenly broken of his thoughts as the girl’s voice cracked and he cringed into the seat, hands going over his ears. He couldn’t help the snicker as the director dismissed her without seeing her dance number. Something connected with the back of his head and he turned around to see a freaking Greek god with curly brown hair sitting behind him. For a moment, Alex forgot how to breath.

“At least she’s trying. She tries out year after year despite only ever making double understudy and crew. More than I’m sure you’re used to,” Hamish snapped.

Well, so much for being star struck. “That’s because I do shit right the first time,” Alex snapped back, glaring at the other. The tension rose between them and Hamish opened his mouth to retort but was cut off.

“Alexander Moran?!” the director called, looking around. Alex stood up, sending one last glare at Hamish before making his way to the stage. He easily hopped up the four foot difference from the floor to the apron and stretched out a little.

“Name, age, and tryout number,” the assistant director ordered into the tiny microphone in front of him. Alex took his own mic, clicking it on.

“My name is Alexander James Moran. I’m seventeen years old. I’ll be trying out with ‘Take Me or Leave Me’ from _Rent_.” He spoke clearly and evenly, confident of what he was saying, at ease on the stage. He’d never performed before but he _had_ been on stage and he spoke in his father’s meetings occasionally.

“That’s a daring piece, Mr. Moran. Why would you choose a female vocal duet?” the director asked, staring at Alex over his reading glasses.

Alex swallowed. “It’s one of my favorite songs. My parents used to duet it back and forth to each other when I was little. Furthermore, I adore the rough nature of the song and it reflects my ideologies.” He smiled and nodded.

“Great, then let’s hear it,” the old man clipped, sitting back and taking off his reading glasses.

Alex took a deep breath, pacing around to find where he was most comfortable. “Every single day, I walk down the street, I hear people say ‘baby, so sweet’. Ever since I hit puberty, everybody stares at me. Boys, girls, I can’t help it, baby!” He danced around the stage, a lot of up and down movement rather than anything intricate. His voice was deep and raspy, channeling back to his father’s voice, that old smoker growl. “So be kind and don’t lose your mind. Just Remember that I’m your baby.” He stood up from where he’d twisted down to his knees and shoved the mic stand down, smirking as it jumped back up.

Hamish was fuming. How dare this boy be _good_ too! That’s not okay. He doesn’t get to be attractive and good at singing and what even was he doing with his body? How could he possibly be that sensual by hardly doing anything at all? His jaw tightened and he crossed his arms petulantly, having to force himself to stop tapping his food with the beat. He was doing it fucking acapella. No one should be that good!

“Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be!” Alex silently congratulated him on hitting the high note he’d added in with his condensed try out time. “And if you give a damn,” A pulse went to Hamish’s groin as Alex stomped his foot and then slowly rose with the rest of the lyrics. “take me baby, or leave me!” He drew out the last notes and Hamish groaned to himself. Alex bowed dramatically as he finished.

“Thank you. Stay for the group audition,” the assistant director yelled after consulting with the director. Alex knew better than to celebrate on stage and he simply nodded and disappeared off the stage. Once behind the curtain, he jumped around, congratulating himself and breathing out deeply. Thank God for lonely nights where he had nothing better to do than look up voice training on Youtube.

He slipped off the stage the back way and slunk back into his seat in time to see Hamish taking the stage. He didn’t get to see anything else because someone suddenly came behind him and asked him to come to the back waiting area by the changing rooms, just so the other try outs wouldn’t feel intimidated. Alex wanted to point out that the other try outs wouldn’t be able to see into the audience but he left anyway, allowing himself to be pulled into a room with seven other people. He pulled out his phone and quickly plugged in his ear buds and began to play music. He sat against the wall, knees bent in front of him, head against the wall, arms on his knees. He kept his eyes shut, mouthing along to the words.

Eventually someone shook him awake. Alex hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep. He quickly pulled his earbuds out, blinking up at the girl who’d guided him back here in the first place. The room had quite a few more people in it now, Hamish included.

“The directors would like you and Mr. Holmes back on stage,” the soft spoken, blond girl said. Alex blinked a few more times, swallowing and standing up.

“What for?” he asked, running his tongue over his teeth to get feeling back in his mouth.

“I don’t know. I think they’re going to compare the both of you side by side.” Alex blinked and squinted before just nodding. He took a deep breath and shrugged, following her back to the stage through a side door. Hamish followed him.

“Boys,” the elder director greeted as warmly as he could manage. “We’d like to see you preform together. Alexander, it says that you’ve been part of a Les Miserable production in the area theater of the city you last lived in?”

Alex nodded before clearing his throat. “Yes, sir,” he offered with a nod. “I was…well, I was all of the Barricade boys by the end. I had played them all in various shows.”

The man hummed and nodded and the younger man wrote something down. “And Hamish, you were our Marius last year.”

“Yes, sir,” Hamish agreed.

“Good. Then you’re both very familiar with the production. I’d like you both to sing The Confrontation. Hamish take the role of Valjean, Alexander take the role of Javert. Cue music.”

Alex stepped away from Hamish, looking him up and down with a sneer, automatically in the character. He loved Javert’s songs, loved to pretend to be him. “Valjean, at last, we see each other plain. Monsieur le Mayor, you'll wear a different chain!”

Hamish held up his hands, melting into someone else completely. “Before you say another word, Javert, before you chain me up like a slave again, listen to me, there is something I must do! This woman leaves behind a suffering child.” Hamish gestured to the empty floor beside him. “There is none but me who can intercede. In Mercy's name, three days are all I need. Then I'll return, I pledge my word. Then I'll return.”

“You must think me mad!” Alex scoffed, gesturing to himself and puffing out his chest. “I’ve hunted you across the years, men like you can never change, a man, such as you!” As Hamish mimed pulling out a sword, Alex did too. They both lunged at each other before shoving apart at the same time.

“Men like me can never change.”

“Believe in me, what you will. There is a duty I’m sworn to do.”

“Men like you can never change.”

“You know nothing of my life.”

“24601”

“All I did was steal some bread!” Hamish added in three staccato steps and imaginary jabs and Alex jumped away three times.

“My duty is to the law! You have no rights.”

“You know nothing of the world.”

“Come with me, 24601. Now the wheel has turned around. Jean Valjean is nothing now!”

“I am warning you, Javert! I am the stronger man by far!”

“Every man is born in sin.”

“There is power in me yet!” Hamish bellowed, managing to keep the tune and the attention on him. “My race is not yet run!”

“Every man must choose his way!” Alex over powered. Both stopped and panted, swords dangling from limp wrists.

“I am warning you Javert, there is nothing I won't dare. If I have to kill you here, I'll do what must be done!” Hamish sang, suddenly dashing forward.

Alex easily deflected the shot and Hamish acted like his sword went flying from his hand.

“You know nothing of Javert. I was born inside a jail! I was born with scum like you. I am from the gutter too!”

Right as Alex lunged to grab Hamish, the other boy darted off, jumping over a block that was out and cowering behind a rake.

“Thank you, that’ll be enough!” the younger director called, a Spanish accent and higher lilt distinguishing him from the elder director.

He turned to his senior and smiled. “I think we’ve found out Zuko and Kenickie,” he hummed.

The older man humphed and nodded. “Possibly.”

“Oh, come on, you’ve got to admit those two have the chemistry and vocals to counter each other! Look how well they just portrayed one of the greatest foils of all time at the drop of a hat!”

“I said probably, director!” the elder man snapped, though a small smile over took his features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. The way I did the Confrontation was to just let all the different versions play and I wrote down the lines that I heard most during the 'My dick/singing voice is bigger' bit. I wanted to keep it fast paced but I also wanted you to know they were moving around so that's how I did the stage directions vs. lyrics, for lack of a better wording.


	3. Postings

Alex had fallen into a crowd almost immediately coming to Doyle High. Ian Adler had been the first person he talked to and the ‘only one that he needed to talk to’ according to the dark haired boy with his knowing smirk that usually led to something mildly illegal. He got on with Ian and his friends relatively well. They thought they were so cool, though the rest of the school put up with them with a sigh and tired grin. They were harmless badasses that would end up settling down with their first significant other, mark these words. It was nice, though, Alex thought, having friends who didn’t mind that he smoked and did graffiti and wore tight shirts and ratty jeans and leather jackets. He was happy and his friends were fun idiots and parties consisted of sloppy fights and sloppy kisses and pot passed around until everyone was laughing or arguing about nothing in particular. He felt at home and safe and he liked it.

Right now, Alex was sitting outside the school, smoking a cig and grinning the people who passed by and congratulated him on his part. Just as planned, he’d gotten the role of Kenickie and Hamish had gotten Zuko. It was practically perfect in every way. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out, glancing at the messages across the top of the screen before locating the text.

_yo, dude, you didn’t tell me you tried out for the play, man! –IA_

_Hey, yeah, dude. It’s my father’s favorite! I had to. –AMM_

_good luck dealing with holmes. boy’s a handful. –IA_

_What do you mean, man? –AMM_

_dude’s all about himself and being as perfect as possible. i was crew last year and he bossed me the fuck around. i was going to kill him, i swear. –IA_

_Good on you for not. –AMM_

_Hey, and congrats to your sister for getting the lead! –AMM_

_yeah, she’s all excited to dye her hair. mum wouldn’t let her and now she doesn’t have a choice. –IA_

_Haha, sounds good man. –AMM_

_who got rizzo? –IA_

_Some hot chick. Hangs out with Hamish a lot. –AMM_

_oh, no. dark hair, keeps it long and curly?? –IA_

_That would be her. –AMM_

_dude, that’s his sister! victoria holmes. she’s a firecracker, man. no one gets in her pants except older dudes. –IA_

_Dude, we’ve been over this. I’m gay as fuck. –AMM_

_Besides, it’s a play and all I do is kiss her neck from what I’ve seen. –AMM_

_it’s a musical, you uncultured swine. –IA_

_What the fuck ever, man. Are you working crew again? –AMM_

_might. depends what the freeze says. –IA_

_Keep me updated, yeah? I might need a smoking buddy if Holmes is as bad as you say. –AMM_

_dude, you will. i don’t know how you’re going to get the homoerotic subtext of your characters. –IA_

_What the fuck are you on about? –AMM_

_dude, zuko and kenickie are the two gayest straight dudes to grace musical theater. and that’s an accomplishment in and of itself. –IA_

_Man, it’ll work itself out. You’re just looking for gay subtext because you’re a horn dog who gets off on that. –AMM_

_hey, fuck you, i like straight people text too. and lesbian text. i’m very open minded. –IA_

_You’re very stupid. I’ll talk at you later, yeah? –AMM_

_sounds good man. try not to kill him. -IA_

 

Alex chuckled and stood up, stepping out his cig and watching Hamish walk up, scowling at something, as usual. He was dressed in a button down with a sweater on top and khakis. Pretentious asshole. Hot pretentious asshole.

“You shouldn’t smoke. Adler’s going to kill you one of these days if you do everything he says,” the brunet clipped, rolling his eyes.

Alex took a deep breath, looked skyward and made the sign of the cross, though he wasn’t particularly religious. He figured it’d be a good indicator to the other to tone it down. “I smoked before I came to this school, kiddo. And in India they make it explicitly clear that smoking will kill you so if the message isn’t in my brain by now, I don’t think it’s going to, no matter how many times it comes from those pretty lips of yours.” He gave cheeky smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

Hamish huffed and shook his head. “You are such a disappointment, Moran. I thought after that audition, you might be a halfway decent person but you’re just like the other idiots.”

Alex smirked and blew a sarcastic kiss to Hamish. “I am wild.”

“You are an asshole, actually,” Hamish shot back.

“Thems is fightin’ words, Holmes,” Alex drawled, rolling his eyes.

“You should probably go into the auditorium, rather than loiter outside like the delinquent you are.”

“Be my guest, curls.” Alex stepped back and swept his arm wide to the door.

Not to be outdone, Hamish stepped forward and yanked the door back hard. And stumbled back when it didn’t move and his fingers slipped off the handle.

“How’s that working out for you, Holmes?” the blond hummed, pulling out his phone to text his father that he’d be a little late with play practice.

“Shut your mouth, Moran,” Hamish growled.

“Oh, am I interrupting something?” a higher voice lilted. Victoria Holmes pranced up to the scene in very tall heels and a very short shirt and a very cute top. “I could feel the sexual tension and testosterone wash over me as I came upon you two.” She smirked and looked at the two boys.

“Shut up, Victoria,” Hamish muttered, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

“Victoria Holmes. You must be Alex Moran. My brother’s told me so much about you.” She turned on a charming smile as she turned to the blond, holding out a slender pale hand. Alex happily shook it, grinning at her.

“Alas, if I had a sister, she’d hear of my own testosterone filled woes over Hamish as well,” he lilted, letting his father’s Irish accent invade his voice.

“Aw, you try so hard to be cute,” Victoria cooed. “Safe it for my brother, kiddo.”

Shit. Alex might be in love. Firecracker indeed. He grinned and shrugged. “Fair enough,” he hummed.

“Tori, do you think this is cute?” another feminine voice called, though this one a bit deeper and sultrier. A blond in a black dress with tree branch leggings and black combat boots was playing with blond hair that didn’t quite match her eyebrows.

“Yeah, Jamie, that’s adorable. I like it. Plays off the lack of colour in your wardrobe,” the other girl teased as her friend came up.

“Oh, what’s with Grumpy and Grumpier?” Jamie asked, suddenly stopping to look at Alex and Hamish.

“I think I interrupted a moment,” Victoria hummed back.

“Oh, what a shame.”

“There was no moment! There is absolutely nothing between us!” Hamish cried suddenly, waving his hands in the air as if that would clear away the words already spoken.

“Hey, Hamish,” Alex goaded suddenly, grinning devilishly. “You and your sister are matching colours.”

Hamish and Victoria took a moment to glance over their outfits before Victoria grimaced and huffed but Hamish turned to glare at Alex. Alex grinned and jumped over the railing he’d been leaning on, running to the courtyard. Hamish took only a moment to go tearing after him.

“They’ll be together before Christmas,” Jamie hummed to Victoria. The dark hair girl looked at her friend incredulously.

“If you think I’m making bets on my brother’s love life, you are absolutely correct. They’ll be shagging before Halloween.”

“Twenty pounds?”

“Sounds fair.”

“Deal.”

The girls shook hands and continued to watch Hamish chase around Alex with a fury that rivaled no other and Alex laughed and laughed laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'M in love with Victoria Holmes, tbh.


	4. First Read Through

No one’s hips should move like that. Alex was pretending to be asleep in the audience seating while actually watching the idiots on stage as the sound crew worked on getting the speakers working after a summer off. Hamish freaking Holmes was on the stage, laughing, as he danced around to Greased Lightning and Alex was beginning to think this was a bad idea with every hip thrust and every time Hamish would drag his hand just under the level of his waistband. Alex groaned to himself and leaned his head back to see the directors working with several students in the audio room. This was torture. This was cruel and unusual.

“Holy shit, you look like you’re about to come,” Ian laughed, throwing himself across Alex’s lap, an arm around his neck. “Shit, you feel like it too,” he laughed, settling more weight on the blond.

Alex blushed and shoved at Ian. He smelt like pot but his eyes were bright and his words weren’t quite slurred that Alex could tell. “Shut up. I’m not doing anything,” he muttered.

“Not actively you’re not. Passively though…” He ground his arse back on Alex’s crotch again and Alex succeeded this time in shoving him to the floor.

“He’s so fucking beautiful. How do you even look like that?” Alex asked, gesturing to the stage where Hamish was dancing with his sister and laughing hard.

“Well, it just comes naturally for me,” Ian sighed though he was grinning widely. He set his chin on Alex’s knee and waggled his eyebrows.

“I hate you,” Alex muttered, pulling his knee up sharply to hit Ian’s chin hard. He stood up and looked at the stage.

“I know you don’t,” Ian answered as he rubbed his jaw. He stood up as well and looked where Alex was. “He’s yours. You could totally win him over, I bet.”

Alex sighed and shook his head. “I don’t think I can but I’ll definitely try,” he answered.

Ian laughed and hit Alex’s shoulder lightly. “That’s the way to think. Go for it. Carpe diem. Carpe that ass.”

Alex rolled his eyes and shoved Ian away before going to the stage. He jumped up in one fluid motion, thanking God that he hadn’t fallen backwards off of it.

Hamish glanced at him before looking away again. Victoria had different ideas. She grabbed Alex and twirled him in one try. Alex couldn’t help but laugh as he ducked under their arms, making sure his fingers didn’t get too tangled with hers.

“Aw, you’re a natural,” Victoria laughed, letting him stutter step to a stop. Alex bowed and smiled at her.

“Just tryin’ to have some fun, ma’am. Glad to meet and exceed the expectations.”

“Woah, babe. I didn’t say anything about meeting much less exceeding expectations,” Victoria argued, holding up her hands, though there was a teasing grin on her face.

Alex shrugged. “Guess it was just inferred,” he said. Victoria leaned forward and kissed Alex’s cheek sweetly.

“You’re too cute, kid. Don’t let this school ruin you. I’ll actually cry.”

“And ruin that make up? I’d cry for you at this point. It would just be such a fuss and a giant circle. Let’s just stop the problem before it begins.” Alex grinned and turned to Hamish. “You wanna get in on this crying session?”

Hamish scowled and him and ran a hand through his hair. It really wasn’t fair how gorgeous he was. Even when his hair was loose and wavy like this. Alex barely kept his easy grin on.

“Why would I want to do that? Sentiment and whatnot. It’s not my cup of tea.”

Victoria rolled her eyes. “Please, you sound like Papa. You don’t want to do that, now do you?”

Hamish’s jaw tightened and he rolled his eyes. “I couldn’t if I tried,” he answered.

Alex was about to answer before the sharp, Spanish clip of their assistant director cut through the air. “Cast and Crew up on stage, please! We’re about to start our read through.”

“How do you read through a musical?” Ian called from where he was lounging off the edge of the stage.

“By looking at the page and speaking outloud the words the actors see there,” the director said from just behind him. Alex laughed to see Ian comically jump up and try to stand through the melting away haze of his high. “And, Mr. Adler, if you do not learn to control your vices, we’re going to have to replace you on our sound board.” Ian nodded and tried to not sway on the spot.

Alex snorted and went to help his friend to a chair someone had pulled onto the stage. “I dunno why he hates me, dude,” Ian slurred. He always slurred when he was coming off a high.

“Probably because you’re irritating as shit,” Alex answered with a nod.

Ian nodded sagely and sat down, leaning his head on Alex’s chest. The blond pursed his lips, not sure what to do.

Hamish happened to glance over and mentally kicked himself because Alex Moran smoothing his hands up and down Ian’s back as the other basically slept against him was probably the cutest thing Hamish had ever seen. He clenched his jaw and turned his attention back to the script in hand. He just had to survive the next few hours and he was in the clear.

The next few hours ended up being torturous. There was only so much someone could deal with staring at before they went sexually insane. Apparently, for Hamish, that limit was Alex Moran leaning over to Victoria and kissing her neck six times. Why did they even have to go over that scene so many times? There was no reason for it. Victoria was laughing and looking like the goddess she was and Alex would respond in like and his smile was just…wow. Hamish sighed and reached up to run a hand through his hair as he started to gather his things and sling his bag onto his shoulder.

“Hey, bro, wanna grab some pizza before we go home? Dads are on a case,” Victoria said, wrapping her arm around Hamish’s shoulders and effectively knocking his bag back off. He kicked his foot out automatically to avoid his laptop hitting the ground.

“I don’t see why not. Dad would kill me if I let you walk home alone and you ended up in trouble.”

“He should expect nothing else from me. I am his daughter after all.” Victoria grinned and Hamish couldn’t help but reciprocate. His sister just had that effect on people. It’s how she always got what she wanted.

“Who all’s going?” he asked instead.

“Jamie but not Ian,” Victoria said. “I think Josh might be going. Probably not though ‘cause I think he wants to walk Dani home.”

“So just me, you, and your girl friend?” Hamish asked skeptically. He finally freed himself and pulled his bag on.

“Well…whomever James brings,” Victoria hummed, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

“Which will be Alex…” Hamish finished with a scowl.

“Come on, broski, he’s not that bad!” Victoria objected. “He’s a sweetheart who just needs a little bit of a guideline for what to do and what not to do. Hell, he’s a lot like Zuko. He’s different around different people.”

“That’s human nature,” Hamish pointed out, shaking his head. “He’s an asshole all the time.”

“Would Jamie really put up with him if he was?”

“Jamie has been buffered by her brother. You have to go further than his level of douchery before she registers it.”

Victoria rolled her eyes and linked her arm in her brother’s and pulled him to the back door. “You’ll be fine. He’s charming.” She kissed his cheek and he knew he had bright pink lips on his skin now, but he couldn’t be mad about it. At this point, his entire power had to be spent on not killing Alex or himself.

Alex was already outside, slipping his leather jacket around Jamie’s shoulders. It looked warm and Hamish almost wanted to ask for it but Alex only had one so... And he wouldn’t take Alex’s coat anyway. No.

“Thanks,” Jamie said, crossing her arms under her boobs. She has so many tricks to make her boobs bigger, Hamish thought. “Ready to go?” she asked, turning her attention to Hamish.

He shrugged and Alex looked vaguely startled. “I thought he had already left?” he said.

“Guess he hadn’t,” Victoria said with a sigh. Well, it was interesting that it was hidden from both of them that the other would be coming.

Alex’s jaw tensed but he shrugged. “Cool.  They’ll probably put us in a booth and we’ll be comfortable.” He grinned as much as he could.

“Don’t worry about the price, cheapy. I’ll pay for him,” Victoria laughed, rolling her eyes and dragging her fingers over the blond’s shoulder as she walked by him.

“Hey, I can pay for myself!” Hamish objected at the same time that Alex assured he wouldn’t mind paying for him as well.

“Oh, it’s okay, Moran, we know you have money,” Jamie laughed. “Ian plans on using the hell out of you for it.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “I think Ian and I have transcended the bonds of just being useful for our money. Besides, I know he has his own.”

Jamie hummed beside him before skipping ahead and taking Victoria’s hand. “Are they together?” Alex asked, turning to Hamish.

The brunet shrugged. “Don’t know, but both of them would eat you alive if you gave them the chance,” he mused.

Alex wondered if the younger Holmes was anything like his sister, then. “They’re not really my type.”

“And what is your type?” Hamish asked.

“Mmmm. I like brunet’s. Shorter than me. Thinner. Fashion sense. Smart as hell. Must have a dick.” Alex shrugged and Hamish blushed hard beside him. This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, I'm on [Tumblr](http://vague--ambition.tumblr.com/) so you can yell at me if it takes too long to update again


End file.
